Information needs to be transferred between different vehicles. However, there may not be a communication infrastructure available in certain geographic areas for transmitting information between vehicles. For example, a vehicle traveling through the badlands of South Dakota may be outside of any cellular communication coverage. Even if there were wireless cellular or satellite communication coverage in these geographic regions, each vehicle would have to pay a monthly service fee for the cellular or satellite communication service.
Digital maps are used by vehicles to help navigate to desired locations. The problem is that these maps may not give the best route for arriving at a desired location. For example, there may be traffic accidents or road construction along the route specified in the digital map.
The present invention addresses this and other problems associated with the prior art.
A massage containing a message identifier is received in a vehicle. The message identifier is compared with information associated with the vehicle. If message identifier and the vehicle information correspond in some manner, the message is reported to a vehicle operator and may be relayed to other vehicles.
The present invention addresses this and other problems associated with the prior art.